FE 32
7:14:02 PM Kite: Good cow. Good. 7:15:01 PM DM: So, when last we left you were still in the domain of the Three Faced King of Liars, a domain you found out he stole from the previous occupant, the Dead Moth King. You found out that the one who brought you here, Eerling, former warlock of the Dead Moth King, used an artifact given to him by his patron, the Rod of Doors (original artifact do not steal), to bring you here for reasons. You can't use the artifact to escape, only to bring things. Eerling ordered two things: Food, and on your suggestion, someone to get you home. A cow showed up, and you thought this was food , until a serving cart from some fancy hotel, laden with food, rolled through a door. 7:15:06 PM DM: Then the cow mooed. 7:15:53 PM Ander: "...we are not seriously considering the cow is going to save us, are we?" 7:15:56 PM Ander: "...it's a cow." 7:16:51 PM Kite: I like animals. 7:17:21 PM Ander: "...Daneel? You got any ideas here?" 7:18:00 PM *** Kite pats the cow on the nose again. *** 7:18:04 PM Daneel: ...ideas about what dimension jumping cows? 7:18:11 PM Kite: I am sure we could figure out how to milk her. 7:18:29 PM Ander: ".......well...you were a farmer, right?" 7:18:40 PM Ander: "And you've got magic stuff." 7:18:46 PM Kite: I was not. 7:18:59 PM DM: Eerling: We could eat her. Maybe the answer is inside the delicious cow. 7:19:08 PM Kite: ... I would prefer not to eat the cow. 7:19:32 PM Ander: "Kite will probably kill you if you try to eat the cow, Eerling." 7:19:57 PM Kite: I would not kill him. 7:20:52 PM Ander: "...hate to say it, but milking's probably the best idea. ...unless someone here's a druid and can talk to her." 7:21:17 PM DM: Eerling: Milk is gross. 7:21:37 PM Daneel: ... do we have a bucket? 7:21:41 PM Kite: Agreed. However, it is full of nutrients. Moreover, the cow will become uncomfortable if not milked. 7:21:45 PM DM: Dela: Why are we milking the cow? 7:21:46 PM Kite: Conveniently, yes. 7:22:23 PM Ander: "Cause what else are we supposed to do with the cow? If we're assuming the cow's gonna save us...maybe it has magic milk?" 7:22:38 PM Ander: "I dunno. My thing is punching people. This is way beyond that." 7:23:21 PM DM: Dela: Well, you're the adventurers, who am I to gainsay you? 7:24:06 PM Daneel: Maybe someone should check that there isn’t something on the food cart. 7:24:34 PM Kite: That is a good idea. 7:24:49 PM *** Kite leans down to peer at the cow's udder. *** 7:25:04 PM *** Ander will go check the food cart for anything more than just food. *** 7:25:35 PM DM: Ander, investigation, Kite, give me a Nature check. 7:25:57 PM Ander: ((13)) 7:25:59 PM Kite: ((8!)) 7:27:47 PM DM: Ander, you find nothing but delicious, overwrought fancy food. 7:28:20 PM *** Ander will eat a meat shank, then. *** 7:29:31 PM DM: It's very tasty! The cow watches you. 7:29:38 PM *** Kite addresses the cow. "Do you need to be milked? ... I have no idea." *** 7:29:47 PM Kite: I suppose we will simply have to wait until she complains. 7:30:00 PM *** Ander looks for a salad or something to give the cow. *** 7:30:25 PM *** Daneel will grab the bucket and try and milk the cow. *** 7:30:39 PM Daneel: This is going to end badly. 7:30:48 PM DM: Give me an animal handling check! 7:31:02 PM DM: Dela: Is this an adventure? 7:31:03 PM Daneel: ((7 )) 7:31:22 PM Ander: "Sadly, this is on par with a lot of our adventures." 7:31:37 PM Ander: "I know. I was expecting more punching, and maybe some stabbing." 7:32:40 PM Kite: We have done some punching and stabbing. 7:32:55 PM DM: Daneel gets kicked, does that help? You take 2 damage, daneel.. 7:33:01 PM Daneel: And gotten punched and stabbed and ahot 7:33:25 PM Daneel: Ow! Ok someone else’s turn. 7:33:36 PM Ander: "I thought you said you were a farmer." 7:33:39 PM DM: GIve me a reflex save, Daneel. 7:34:12 PM Daneel: Years ago 7:34:13 PM *** Ander will try and check the cow (maybe he learned something from his tribe?) *** 7:34:18 PM Daneel: (( 6 )) 7:35:39 PM DM: Daneel's hat flies off and lands in front of Eerling's tent. Eerling eyes it. 7:35:43 PM DM: Nature check! 7:35:55 PM Ander: ((10)) 7:36:15 PM *** Daneel will summon mage hand to grab his hat. *** 7:39:20 PM Kite: Bad cow, bad. 7:39:22 PM DM: d100 daneel! 7:39:42 PM *** Kite pats the cow again. *** 7:39:47 PM Daneel: ((32)) 7:40:10 PM DM: Daneel disappears. 7:40:33 PM Ander: ".....................oh fuck." 7:40:39 PM Ander: "...Daneel?" 7:41:00 PM Kite: ... Daneel? 7:41:29 PM DM: He pops back about ten seconds later. 7:41:59 PM Ander: "...THE FUCK WAS THAT???" 7:42:13 PM DM: Ander! For your roll that is definitely a cow of some kind. 7:42:27 PM Daneel: Just went to the astral plane 7:42:27 PM Kite: ... are you all right? 7:42:36 PM | Edited 7:42:52 PM Daneel: It’s really boring 7:42:49 PM *** Ander will go pick up the hat before Eerling tries to snatch it. *** 7:42:58 PM DM: He's wearing it. 7:43:15 PM Ander: "...Eerling...give Daneel his hat back." 7:44:42 PM Daneel: Yes... eerling give me back my hat before I cast another spell. 7:45:17 PM DM: Eerling: You forfeit all rights to your headwear when you go to the Astral Plane. 7:45:39 PM Daneel: I didn’t go there on purpose. 7:45:54 PM | Edited 7:46:07 PM DM: Eerling: I don't make the rules of this world. 7:46:36 PM Ander: "... sigh " 7:46:52 PM *** Ander will try and milk the cow *** 7:47:08 PM Daneel: If I can’t have my hat , you can’t either. 7:47:58 PM Daneel: Fire bolt aimed at the hat. 7:48:17 PM Ander: ((13 animal--WHAT?!?)) 7:48:45 PM DM: Ander successfully milks the cow. Daneel, roll to hit. 7:49:23 PM DM: You incinerate your hat! 7:49:32 PM DM: Eerling: That seems petty, friend. 7:49:45 PM Kite: ... and dangerous. 7:49:59 PM DM: Roll d100, Daneel. 7:50:10 PM Daneel: Well hopefully we can find a haberdashers 7:50:28 PM Daneel: (( 68)) 7:50:38 PM *** Ander has the shiny bucket full of milk. "Well, I managed to milk the cow. Now--what the hell are you idiots doing?" *** 7:51:10 PM *** Daneel runs behind the nearest crystal. *** 7:51:27 PM Kite: Excellent! At least now the cow will not be uncomfortable. 7:51:34 PM *** Kite pats the cow's nose again. *** 7:51:42 PM Daneel: Keep the cow away from me. 7:51:55 PM Ander: "...you are the worst farmer ever." 7:52:25 PM Daneel: That cow is terrifying , can’t you see? 7:52:42 PM Ander: ".........................................." 7:53:17 PM Kite: ... pardon? 7:54:13 PM Ander: "...Dela, you don't happen to know anything about potentially magic milk, do you?" 7:54:33 PM Ander: "I'd ask Daneel, but he's apparently busy wetting himself." 7:54:39 PM *** Daneel will come out from behind the crystal *** 7:55:41 PM Daneel: I don’t know about magic milk but so far the cow has shown no real magical sign. 7:56:04 PM Ander: "THEN WHAT ARE WE EVEN DOING?!?" 7:56:22 PM Daneel: Apparently burning hats 7:56:31 PM Kite: Being kind to the cow. It cannot hurt. 7:58:48 PM *** Ander throws the bucket of milk to the ground. *** 7:59:02 PM Ander: "I'm done. I'm gonna go meditate." 7:59:07 PM *** Ander walks off. *** 8:00:23 PM *** Kite sighs, and rights the bucket, patting the cow again. *** 8:00:31 PM Kite: It is not your fault. 8:02:16 PM DM: THe cow moos, unperturbed. 8:03:09 PM *** Ander is off meditating. Attempting to think of...something. *** 8:03:36 PM Kite: Dela... what about your brother's friends? 8:03:48 PM DM: Dela: …. huh? 8:04:40 PM Kite: The guard said you had murdered your brother and his friends. 8:04:46 PM *** Daneel will scoop up the hat ash and stare at the cow trying to discern something about it. *** 8:06:58 PM DM: Determine what? 8:07:46 PM Daneel: ((Anything that is different to a normal cow)) 8:08:47 PM DM: Just like, looking with your eyes? Roll Nature. 8:09:16 PM Daneel: (( nope 6)) 8:10:18 PM DM: Cow. 8:10:50 PM *** Ander will come back and walk up to the cow. *** 8:11:10 PM Ander: "Ok, just straight up...are you actually magic or are you just a cow?" 8:12:05 PM DM: The cow moos. 8:12:36 PM Ander: "............................well, I figured it was worth asking." 8:12:46 PM Kite: ... Dela? 8:13:09 PM DM: ((Sorry, lost track.)) 8:13:48 PM DM: Dela: I never killed anyone. My brother's friends were probably the ones who sicced the guards on me for being 'dishonorable'. 8:14:32 PM Ander: "You did kill your brother." 8:14:50 PM DM: Dela: Not for good. 8:14:57 PM Ander: "You still did it." 8:15:21 PM Kite: ... why would they believe you had killed the others, I wonder. 8:17:33 PM DM: Dela: Dunno. Probably just to make it easy to get locals on board with hunting me down. 8:18:33 PM Ander: ((11 insight on Dela's story)) 8:18:59 PM Kite: ((Good idea!)) 8:19:09 PM Kite: ((10. Uff da.)) 8:20:54 PM Ander: "...Eerling, is there anything else you're not telling us?" 8:22:15 PM DM: Eerling: Probably! 8:23:31 PM Ander: "...Daneel, if we went searching through Eerling's junk to find something that could help, do you think you'd know it when you saw it?" 8:24:35 PM Daneel: maybe, however there is so much magic in this realm that I couldnt say for sure. 8:26:26 PM DM: It'll take concentration, but you think you've been here long enough to tune out the 'noise' from the rest of the crystal construct. 8:26:56 PM Daneel: (is the cow wearing a bell?) 8:27:13 PM DM: No. 8:27:53 PM *** Ander will try and search through the tent for something useful. *** 8:28:39 PM *** Kite mostly continues to just pat the cow. She's at a loss. *** 8:29:14 PM Ander: ((7 investigation. This is really not Ander's strong suit.)) 8:29:19 PM *** Daneel will help Ander using detect magic but trying to ignore the magic in the crystals. *** 8:29:42 PM DM: Make an arcana check, Daneel. 8:29:59 PM Daneel: ((16)) 8:31:51 PM Daneel: The cow is under powerful transmutation magic 8:32:19 PM Ander: "...wait...you're saying she's not a cow?" 8:32:22 PM Daneel: (( 38 for WM)) 8:33:04 PM Kite: Is anyone able to dispel her? 8:33:34 PM Ander: "...Daneel?" 8:34:13 PM DM: Several strange beings appear around Daneel. They kind of look like... jellyfish/mushrooms. There's three of them, and they look around in a panic! 8:34:28 PM Ander: "...............this place is weird!" 8:34:38 PM DM: Eerling: Food? 8:34:54 PM Ander: "YOU JUST GOT A CART FULL OF FOOD!" 8:34:57 PM Kite: ... excuse me? 8:35:04 PM DM: Eerling: Cooked! 8:35:08 PM Daneel: No I think this is me, dont worry about them they should leave shortly. 8:35:27 PM Ander: "Can you...de cow the cow to whatever it was?" 8:37:59 PM Ander: "...I have a kind of weird idea that probably won't work." 8:38:18 PM Kite: What idea? 8:38:33 PM *** Ander pulls out the Rod of Rattening. *** 8:38:59 PM Ander: "If it turns people back from being a rat, maybe if we turn her into a rat then back...she'll come back with the spell off?" 8:39:33 PM Kite: She would have to push the button the first time. Perhaps put some of the vegetable matter into her mouth with the rod? 8:39:53 PM DM: Give me animal handling checks. 8:40:07 PM Ander: ((Natural 1!)) 8:40:18 PM DM: Everyone! 8:40:35 PM Daneel: (( 9)) 8:40:49 PM DM: Kite manages to coax the cow to pushing the button. 8:40:52 PM Kite: ((11. We have been infected by the other game's rolls.)) 8:40:55 PM DM: POOF 8:40:55 PM Kite: Good cow, good. 8:40:59 PM DM: IT's a rat. 8:41:07 PM *** Kite pushes the button again! *** 8:45:07 PM DM: The rat looks around, curiously, with a new glint of intelligence in its eyes! There's another poof, and now there's a curious creature where the rat was! A little spherical mechanical creature with a large face. "I say! What deca-cycle is it?" 8:45:40 PM Ander: "..........this is a very weird day. Even for us." 8:46:19 PM Kite: Why were you a cow, ma'am? 8:46:34 PM DM: It only has one eye, but a large, expressive mouth and spindly limbs. It has two mechanical wings coming off its 'back' that don't look they're long enough to possible be functional. 8:47:26 PM | Edited 8:47:42 PM DM: Being: I was on vacation! I lost track of time. Also gender is not a necessary concept. I am 01001. 8:47:55 PM Kite: Ah, I see. 8:48:01 PM Ander: "...I'm sorry I milked you? That feels really uncomfortable now." 8:48:04 PM Kite: My apologies, I was simply going by your previous gender. 8:49:43 PM DM: It's holding a staff. "Oh, there is no offense scanned. Where are we?" 8:50:53 PM Ander: "...um...the plane of the Three Faced King of Liars?" 8:50:59 PM Kite: Would you perhaps be able to return us to where we belong on the material plane? 8:52:04 PM DM: Being: Oh! You're primes. And yes, I won't be able to get home from this backwards little demiplane. I assume you are from the nearest adjacent prime material. 8:52:22 PM Ander: "...sure?" 8:52:27 PM Kite: I do not know. We were on an airship with a dragon hoard. 8:54:18 PM DM: 01001: All right! Place your hands upon my superstructure. 8:54:37 PM Kite: Eerling as well. 8:54:57 PM DM: Eerling: ….what? 8:55:13 PM Ander: "You're coming too. Wasn't that, like, what you were going for?" 8:55:36 PM DM: Eerling: I just wanted a hat. 8:56:08 PM Ander: "...do you want to stay here? ...alone? ...on a giant space crystal?" 8:56:42 PM Kite: My apologies, I also had thought you wished to go. 8:57:11 PM | Edited 8:57:25 PM DM: Eerling: I have everything I need! And you can come back and visit. 8:57:28 PM DM: Eerling: And maybe kill the face guy. 8:57:32 PM Kite: Very well. 8:57:46 PM Ander: "I would like to eventually kill that face guy." 8:58:03 PM Kite: Yes. 8:58:15 PM Kite: Next time we will attempt to bring you a hat. 8:58:34 PM DM: Eerling: Oooh! 8:58:48 PM *** Ander will grab 01001's hand. *** 8:59:14 PM *** Kite touches it as well. *** 8:59:21 PM *** Daneel also *** 9:01:13 PM DM: You teleport out! And I need to take a break for food. 9:01:47 PM Ander: ((Ok)) 9:51:12 PM Ander: ((We back?)) 9:52:01 PM DM: You show up in a darkened wood paneled room! It does not look familiar. 9:52:25 PM Kite: .... where are we? 9:53:10 PM DM: 01001: the prime material adjacent to that demiplane. 9:53:20 PM Ander: "Anyone see a door?" 9:53:32 PM DM: As you look around, you can see this is some kind of storage room with crates and luggage. 9:53:44 PM DM: There is a door! 9:54:39 PM *** Kite opens it! *** 9:54:41 PM Kite: Yes. 9:55:34 PM Ander: "...we back on the ship? This might be...I dunno, a cargo hold or something." 9:57:53 PM DM: It's locked. 9:58:05 PM *** Ander will try and punch it open. *** 9:58:18 PM DM: 01001: You seem to have it under control! 9:58:35 PM DM: 01001: Thank you brave adventurers! 9:58:38 PM DM: The modron vanishes. 9:58:51 PM Ander: "Yeah, thanks a lot." 9:59:02 PM Kite: You're we... it's gone. 9:59:39 PM *** Kite looks around for a communication system or something. *** 10:00:06 PM *** Ander keeps punching. *** 10:00:47 PM DM: Give me a strength check, Ander! 10:01:00 PM Ander: ((13)) 10:01:24 PM DM: It's a pretty heavy door, but break it enough so that you can push the door open. 10:01:53 PM Ander: "I got it." 10:01:58 PM *** Ander opens it. *** 10:03:01 PM DM: It leads out into a hallway! You're almost certain you're back on the ship. 10:03:21 PM Ander: "Whoo! 10:03:53 PM Ander: "Well...that was a long way about." 10:04:17 PM Kite: Dela, Daneel, Ander? Is everyone all right? 10:04:29 PM Ander: "...I think so." 10:05:11 PM DM: Dela: I'm here! 10:05:48 PM Daneel: ... I seem to be fine. 10:06:08 PM Daneel: Need a hat but physically fine. 10:06:11 PM Ander: "...hey, Daneel...now that you can use your fixing spell...can you fix the door?" 10:06:48 PM Daneel: Depends on how bad you busted it. 10:07:02 PM Ander: "...I punched it." 10:07:26 PM *** Daneel will try to use mending in the dolr *** 10:08:07 PM DM: You take a minute and fix the door up. 10:08:24 PM Kite: Back to Dela's room. 10:08:30 PM Kite: I need to pay for the damages my cat has done. 10:08:32 PM | Edited 10:08:49 PM Kite: And retrieve my cat. 10:08:46 PM Ander: "That is a very good point." 10:09:02 PM Daneel: And then I need to look for an onboard haberdashery. 10:09:28 PM Ander: "Thanks for fixing the door, Daneel." 10:10:43 PM Kite: Yes. 10:11:00 PM Kite: Is there anything we might do to help Dela from her legal difficulties? 10:11:23 PM Ander: "We could ask her...she's right there." 10:11:39 PM Ander: "Frankly, I think you and your brother should go home and turn yourselves in." 10:11:39 PM Kite: I believe I did? 10:12:51 PM DM: Dela: We're doing it. My brother is in Misrule, and I'm going to the Dragon Isles. 10:13:22 PM Kite: That seems to be running away rather than resolving them. 10:13:44 PM Daneel: Running away is a great way to resolve issues 10:14:07 PM Daneel: It’s my number one recommended method 10:14:08 PM Kite: I do not agree. 10:14:10 PM Ander: "I can tell you first hand, it really isn't. It's a good way of getting out of consequences." 10:14:55 PM Daneel: Exactly and then remembering where not to go back to. 10:15:03 PM DM: Dela: It's fine. We just lay low for a couple hundred years and everyone will calm down and we'll be able to sort it out. 10:15:36 PM Ander: "That's not fine." 10:16:27 PM Ander: "And I think you're just making everything worse right now." 10:18:44 PM DM: Dela: Eh. 10:18:51 PM Ander: "But, whatever. You wanna follow through on your bad plan...that's on you." 10:19:36 PM Kite: I agree that it seems to be a poor plan. You will both remain on the run for a long period of time. 10:19:52 PM Kite: And rather than fighting for your beliefs against an antiquated and unjust system, it will be perpetuated. 10:23:37 PM | Edited 10:23:56 PM DM: Dela: I'm not going back just because Ander has unresolved familial issues that my situation invoked. You guys don't get how things work back home. Nothing changes quickly, and I"m not fighting against any antiquated and unjust systems imprisoned in the Glacial Stockade for a thousand years. 10:24:26 PM Kite: What did the lawyers say? 10:24:30 PM Daneel: That makes sense to me, now you just have to avoid the group on board hunting you. 10:26:12 PM Kite: We will certainly assist you with that. 10:26:14 PM Daneel: They did not seem like the type to give up easily. 10:26:31 PM DM: Dela: We don't have lawyers, we're not Rannians. THe Arbiters are fully on the side of proper dueling etiquette. 10:27:21 PM Ander: "Which is not good for you." 10:27:22 PM Kite: Are there any loopholes in the duelling etiquette? 10:28:21 PM Kite: Kysthic has always said that the best way to bring an organization or bureaucracy down is to force it to follow its own rules. 10:29:00 PM DM: Dela: They found me guilty. I can't challenge anyone now. Or at least, no one has to accept my challenges. And those that do risk severe dishonor. 10:30:45 PM Ander: "......how would these challenges work?" 10:32:31 PM Kite: ... if someone DID accept, and you won, would that be a restorative? 10:33:49 PM DM: Dela: Not right now. Maybe in a couple of years. 10:33:58 PM DM: Dela: It's too... fresh right now. 10:34:54 PM Ander: "...ok then. Well, like Kite said, we have to get her cat." 10:35:22 PM Kite: Yes. 10:35:29 PM Kite: And I would be happy to duel you if that wuold assist. 10:35:52 PM DM: Dela: Aw, you're sweet. But it wouldn't. 10:36:15 PM Ander: "For the record, I would too. But that's less sweet. I just like punching people." 10:36:59 PM *** Ander will go with Kite to get her cat. *** 10:52:34 PM *** Ander will ask Kite to go off into a side room once all the stuff is done and they have a minute. *** 10:52:44 PM Ander: "Hey...I need you to do a thing." 10:53:01 PM Ander: "I'm gonna go rat for a bit and I need you to bring me out." 10:53:53 PM *** Kite follows. *** 10:54:12 PM Kite: Very well. Would you like to take the opportunity to be scritched behind the ears as well? 10:54:38 PM Ander: "...sure, whatever. Just switch it back when you're done scritching." 10:54:47 PM Kite: Of course. 10:54:55 PM *** Ander rats herself. *** 10:55:53 PM *** Ander looks around and begins squeaking. *** 10:56:19 PM *** Kite picks her up and scritches her behind the ears. *** 10:56:35 PM *** Ander sits and takes it. *** 10:57:41 PM Kite: There. Now you will be able to argue with your felinoid friend more effectively. 10:57:47 PM *** Kite puts her back down and derats Ander. *** 10:58:37 PM *** Ander goes back to, I assume, regular halfling Ander. She looks at herself and seems...disappointed. *** 10:58:43 PM Ander: "...yeah...to much to hope for." 11:00:04 PM Kite: ... at least we now know. 11:00:09 PM Ander: "...what's felinoid mean?" 11:00:29 PM Kite: Characteristic of a cat and catlike animals. 11:01:07 PM Ander: "Ah. I don't think there's arguing with Murr. Murr's gonna do what he's gonna do." 11:02:51 PM | Edited 11:03:17 PM Kite: I was not referring to Murr, I was referring to Whispers. 11:03:03 PM Ander: "...Whispers?" 11:03:13 PM Kite: Yes. 11:03:23 PM Kite: ((Sorry, I could not find his name no matter how I hard I looked.)) 11:03:39 PM Ander: ((S'ok. I forgot about that whole exchange.)) 11:04:04 PM Ander: "I will say it wasn't as awful as I expected. But it's not something I wanna do again." 11:04:09 PM Ander: "I hate being so small." 11:04:55 PM Kite: Answorn does not object to it, but he can change back at any time. Clearly a very different situation. 11:05:38 PM Ander: "It's not the same. You wouldn't get it from where you are. Probably Answorn wouldn't either." 11:06:35 PM Kite: ... it is somewhat different, but I have been very careful to avoid becoming pregnant. 11:06:52 PM Ander: "..........................wait, what are we talking about now?" 11:07:30 PM Kite: ... if a changeling becomes pregnant they cannot assume any alternative male forms for the duration. 11:08:49 PM Ander: "...oh...uh...ok?" 11:08:59 PM Kite: Stuck. Congealed. 11:09:06 PM Ander: "Oh...I see." 11:09:32 PM Ander: "...it's not really that, either. I mean, I can see how it would be for you...kind of." 11:09:58 PM Kite: My mother said it was not so bad, but I cannot see how it would not be horrifying. 11:10:41 PM Ander: "...how do you know? Like, when you're a boy...how do you know?" 11:11:19 PM Kite: It becomes uncomfortable to wear this body. 11:12:19 PM Kite: ... it creeps up. Then it usually feels overdue and significantly uncomfortable to be int the wrong form, but typically I wait until the evening to change, in order to avoid confusing others. 11:13:00 PM Ander: "...ok...I guess you do kind of get it." 11:14:20 PM Ander: "...Dela's not our problem." 11:14:26 PM Kite: No. 11:14:41 PM | Edited 11:14:57 PM Ander: "...we should keep that in mind. Cause, knowing us, we'll end up helping her, anyway." 11:14:55 PM Kite: I would like to help her. If she will allow herself to be helped. 11:15:46 PM Ander: "A big part of me would like to slap both her and her brother. But that's probably me 'unresolved familial issues'...whatever that means." 11:16:16 PM Ander: "No way familial is a real word." 11:16:32 PM Kite: It is. 11:16:39 PM Ander: "...oh." 11:16:46 PM Kite: Their system is extremely stupid. 11:17:02 PM Kite: I do not like the way it objectifies people. 11:17:37 PM Ander: "...it certainly has a lot of problems." 11:18:23 PM Kite: Yes. 11:18:43 PM Ander: "There are...parts of it that make sense to me, though." 11:18:56 PM Kite: It is a very normal impulse to run. 11:19:08 PM Ander: "Doesn't make it right." 11:19:15 PM Kite: Agreed. 11:19:18 PM Ander: "Or less cowardly." 11:20:41 PM Kite: One can be motivated purely out of instinct and impulse; it is what one does afterward that counts. 11:21:17 PM Ander: "...can I teach you something?" 11:21:44 PM Kite: Yes. 11:22:10 PM Ander: "Every time we talk about the future or the empress, you kind of start to wig out." 11:22:20 PM Ander: "Which, like you said, is normal." 11:22:38 PM *** Kite does, in fact, tense up. *** 11:22:50 PM Kite: Yes. I am taking steps to be prepared for it when it comes. If it comes. 11:23:26 PM Ander: "...when I first showed up at the temple, I was very tense and hurt and angry. And Master Scribe, before he taught me how to fight, he taught me how to be...less that." 11:23:41 PM Ander: "I already kind of showed you one of those, back on the train, when you couldn't sleep." 11:24:02 PM Ander: "If you'd like, I can teach you more of those. Breaths, meditations. Little things to help you." 11:24:14 PM Kite: That would be extremely helpful. 11:25:27 PM Ander: "Good...we'll do that, then." 11:26:20 PM Kite: Thank you. 11:26:32 PM *** Ander smiles and bows to Kite. *** 11:26:59 PM *** Kite flinches. *** 11:27:19 PM Kite: ... I am extremely concerned about that potential future. 11:27:47 PM Ander: "...I know. But a good starting point is to remember that it is only a potential future." 11:28:22 PM Ander: "If I learned anything since being brought back, it's that you can never really predict where you're going." 11:30:04 PM Kite: That is true. 11:30:11 PM Kite: And I do have your assistance and that of the others as well. 11:31:20 PM Ander: "Yeah. Maybe even Daneel's if he doesn't blink out to the astral plane for a bit." 11:32:20 PM Kite: That was disturbing. 11:32:38 PM Ander: "Just a bit." 11:32:45 PM Ander: "...magic is dumb." 11:33:26 PM Kite: It certainly has interesting consequences at times.